Zone 3D
Zone 3D is a SunPlus SPG293 (S+core)-based plug and play system released by Ultimate Products (HK) Ltd in 2011. It includes 20 "3D" games (using old-school red and blue "3D" glasses) and 80 arcade games produced by JungleTac. Many of the games are "sequels" to JungleTac games on other systems; these have improved graphics and a bumped version number but otherwise play identically. The system is surprisingly well-designed for what it is. There is a VGA port in the back of the system providing a 640 x 480 VGA signal, an improvement over the 320 x 240 composite signal generated by most plug and play systems. The operating system, menus, and games are stored on a FAT16-formatted SD card internal to the system. The video processor is an epoxy blob on a PCB module labeled 3DVII-VP80 V0.2 20110608, giving the Zone line of plug and play systems a possible claim to the title of successor to the Sport Vii. 3D Games * Bowling * Superstar Archery * Darts * Kick Boxing * Golf * Baseball * Jogging * Horse Shoes * Motor Rally 2 * Fishing * Tennis * Ping Pong * Time Trio * Aim & Shoot * Skateboarding * Snowboarding * Flying Saucer * Rapid Stream 2 * Airplane Attack * Fish Tales Arcade Games * Ball Blaster 2 * Lightning Plan 2 (Lightning Plane 2 in the menu) * Jewel Fever 3 * Jewel Master 3 * Fish Pinball * Tiger Rescue 2 * Super Move Quest * Plumber Man 2 * Ancient Egypt * Block Destructor * Dragon 2 * Magic Cubes 2 * Fire Fighter * Final Round Tennis * Mr. Onion 2 * Arcade Hero * Go Karts * Launcher * Pool Pro * Ball Breaker * Spiral Ball 2 * Underwater Cubes * Ballroom Trio * Fruit Grabber * Bubble Jump * Bridge Builder * Buggy * Button Sorter * Caddie 2 * Mr. Squirrel * Cooking Chaos 2 * Crazy Addition * Crazy Puzzle * Big Burger 2 * Egg Collector 2 * Final Escape * Pair Finder * Treasure * Garden Weeder 2 * Ancient Stones * Find the Way 2 * Shape Blaster * Food Sorter * Hay Bales 2 * Hot Drop 2 * Jigsaw Puzzle * Jump Frog * Light Tomb * Haunted Village * Crazy Coconuts 2 * Lucky Hunt * Piece Together * Magic Jelly (Magic Jellies in the menu) * Make Way * Coin Digger 2 * Milk Mania * Key Finder * Pearls * Potion Commotion 2 * Pumpkin Surprise * Quick Move * Rotating Puzzle * Sea Urchin Quest * Shanghai * Sheep Corral * Smart Frog * Sudoku 2 * Underwater Adventure * Surf Adventure * Seagull Adventure * Treasure Maze * Fighting Fairy * Virus Attack * Ball Battle 2 * Hungry Frogs * Rolling Cube * Candy Towers * Happy Farm 2 * Tanks * Super Fall Category:Systems Category:Plug and play systems Category:Systems by Ultimate Products (HK) Ltd Category:S+core-based systems